clashofstreamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Athene's Church
Athene’s Church is a place of worship and a place for players to hang out. Players can watch Athene's livestream from Twitch.tv spin the sacred slot machine and read Athene's book that contains infinite wisdom. Unlocking and Upgrading Unlocks Become member: Unlocks the ability to become a member and join the church. Daily prayer: Unlocks the ability to pray, which rewards players with Gems. Upgraded rewards: Enables the ability for items to become even more valuable. Livestream Athene, also known as Bachir Boumaaza, livestreams himself within the holy church. Players can acquire skins, participate in giveaways, buy exclusive sales through the livestream and more. Players can also chat with each other and ask Athene questions directly on the stream. Athene can also hand out chests whenever he wants to, and players can participate in the giveaways through Athene's livestream. Athene Pack The Athene pack is a limited sale that contains Gems. It is considered to be very valuable compared to other packs within the game. Athene can activate the product whenever he wants to and make it available for people to buy. Every purchase will appear on the stream with a special message similar to the way regular donations work on Twitch. Players can also gift the Athene pack to other players in the game. The Athene Pack has three price tiers, and every tier contains a number of Gems. Players can only purchase ten of each pack on a daily basis. Church's Slot Machine The church’s slot machine can be spun using Athene Coins or Gems to win various prizes. Unlike other gambling devices, the slot machine features a mechanic where players progress through a series of loot tables, also known as tiers, which improves the potential payouts. There are 12 tiers in total that players can land on to upgrade their loot table, and players can bounce back and forth between tiers. Athene's Book Players unlock The Truth after 30 days of praying. Athene's book is a work of art, and contains three key elements: * Written chapters about the teachings of neuroscience * Documentaries * Enriching podcast that provides insights about life Pray To unlock contents of Athene’s book, players must “pray” in the church. Every prayer counts towards a progress bar that opens written chapters, trailers, podcasts and documentaries. The progress bar foreshadows what is about to be unlocked. Players are also given Gems as a reward for praying. Documentaries Athene and Reese Leysen have throughout the years released documentaries to their YouTube channel. Some of them are in the game, and players can unlock them by praying to watch them from within the church. The documentaries include: * Clash of Streamers * My Life as a Gamer * The Ultimate Truth Real Talk Podcasts Athene has documented his insight about life and science throughout his career as an activist, philanthropist and gamer. These insights are archived into podcasts that can be played in the background while playing the game. Much of the information we encounter on a daily basis is a bewildering swirl of competing truths that give an appearance of solidity to pure wind. The Real Talk Podcast, on the other hand, provides clarity in this mass confusion.